Kissing you
by Heartbreak82
Summary: Miz is remembering the first times he kissed Alex. Pure fluff. OneShot, Mizley, Slash.


Kissing you

The first time I kissed you was nothing else but a drunken mistake. Or that's what I wanted to believe. One minute we were laughing, hugging and suddenly your face was so close to me. I could see you blue eyes sparkle and your lips looked so delicious that I couldn't do anything else then just taste them. It was just one short kiss but it still sent electric shocks through my whole body and suddenly I was so much more sober then I wished I was. Suddenly everything was crystal clear. So I did what every guy in my situation would have done. I pretended nothing ever happened.

The second time I kissed you I was shaken by anger. Who did you think you are? Who gave you the right to stand in front of me and tell me all the truths that I was already so aware of but didn't want to face. You were standing in front of me, your blue eyes almost glowing with anger and impatience. You yelled at me to finally man up. To admit what I was feeling. Just to be honest. Please, you should know me good enough. If there is a chance of weasel out of an uncomfortable situation I will do it. But somehow you found the right buttons. You angered me so much, with all your words, oh so true. I couldn't help myself, I had to stop you from talking. I just didn't want to hear it anymore. And so I silenced you. With the first thing that came to mind. My mouth fitted perfectly on your sweet lips and it took a second for my brain to kick in again. As always I took the easy way out and ran, as fast as I could.

The third time I kissed you I was so scared. I was afraid and my heart was beating so hart I feared you could hear it. But I had to be brave, for once. Yes, normally bravery is not my strong point, but this time it was necessary. It took me a while but after the last kiss, angry, heated but still so sweet, I had to face the facts: I felt something for you. My heart was aching for you when you were not with me. And when you were with me I wanted nothing more to taste this sweetness again that always lingered on your lips. Once tasted, I was hooked. I tried to deny it but there was just no use. I was already addicted. I stood in front of you. I tried to explain what was going on in my head, in my heart, but suddenly the awesome Miz couldn't find the right words anymore. I stuttered and stumbled over my own words. I could see your impatience and I can't blame you. After everything I had done you had every right to be suspicious. You were just about to turn away and leave me to all my feeling in my heart, in my head when I found myself desperately clinging onto you. I pressed my trembling lips on your mouth and hoped that this would be enough. That you would understand and you did. I still savoured your sweet taste on my lips when I suddenly could feel your lips grow into a smile.

The fourth time I kissed you I was so nervous. I was like a teenage virgin waiting to be kissed for the first time. Well, somehow that was not wrong at all. I knew it would be different. I knew what would happen and even though I wanted to be with you, properly be with you, it scared the hell out of me. What if I disappoint you? What if you decide I am not worth all this? What if you can see straight trough me and see that in the end I am nothing else then this guy with a big gob and lots and lots of issues behind it? I am not the Miz, not with you anyway. With you I am Mike. With you I am myself. But I got told for such a long time that Mike is never good enough. That it's the Miz that the people want that I sometimes doubt myself. Would you be again one of them? Do you want the Miz in your bed or do you want me? Slowly you pushed me over to your bed and laid me down. I looked up in your eyes and suddenly I knew it. I could read it in your eyes. I was enough. I will always be. You know me, you know Mike and as much as you love the Miz there is always a special part of your heart just for me. Just for pure, simple Mike. Without the special effects and the fire works. But while you kissed me I could suddenly feel it. The fireworks inside of me.

The fifth time I kissed you I was most likely the most happy man on planet earth. I slowly opened my eyes when the sunlight started kissing my skin. I rubbed my eyes and suddenly I could feel a strong pair of arms around my waist. A small smile crept on my face and all the memories of the night before came flashing back to my mind. I happily closed my eyes again and let my hand gently stroke over your arm. I think I never felt so happy, so protected. I carefully turned around in your embrace and looked into your beautiful face. You looked so at peace, so angelic that I almost wanted to cry. Why had I been so scared, so nervous, so angry? You are everything that I need to feel completed. And before I slipped back into dreamland I quickly stole a kiss from your lips. The sweet taste as always was making me smile. Kissing you, that was definitely one thing that I could get used to.


End file.
